Forever Together
by PINKZEBRA1278
Summary: I dont know what to write but this story is about Elsa finding true love.
1. The meeting

Elsa's P.O.V It was the next day and Kristoff and Sven were out in the court yard eating carrots. "Hey Kristoff! Hey Sven!" "Hey Elsa!" said Kristoff and Sven huffing. I chuckled. "Do you two know where Anna went?" "No haven't seen her all day." "Alright. See you at dinner." "Yep will do" replied Kristoff. Later around lunch i found Anna. Silly me i knew that she would be here. She does love the library. "Hey Anna." "Hey Elsa." cheerful as usual Anna replied. "what book you reading?" "Guess!" I can't really guess super quick. We have like 10,000 different book titles and i only knew like 1/3 of them. "I don't know um the legends of Arenedelle?" "Yes!" said Anna excited. I knew she loved that book because mother would always read that to us before we went to bed. I loved how father would act like then mythical men and mother would act like the women. Oh god how much i miss them. "Don't think about it too much" said Anna She too was thinking about it. About how they are not with us no more. Anna sat there and I got up and sat in a bean bag that was in the back of the library. I sat there alot when i was a child. I sat there before the funeral and i cried so much that day i still can't cry to this day. After dinner Anna and Kristoff went to the ball room and read the book out loud and giggled when ever it echoed. I on the other hand went out to the garden to look at the flowers. I saw a orange tulip that matched the color of the blood orange sky. I watched the sun set but i felt a burning sensation on cheek. It was like someone was watching me. I looked over i saw him. It felt like i knew him or at least talked to the dark figure standing there watching my every move. "Who are you?" I asked. Obviously shocked he walked over. "You can see me?" He asked confused. "Of course i can. Why did you think i couldn't see you?" i asked "Well..." he replied "hold on ill be down there. " I hurried down the stair case and when i got to the edge of the garden there was nothing of where he stood except a circle of ice and a cool breeze. Confused i looked all around the grounds of the castle. Nothing. Nothing at all. That night i looked out my window for what seemed like forever. I couldn't shake off his face. He had the bluest of eyes and white as snow hair and pale skin almost to my skin shade just a tad paler and my heart skipped a beat everytime i thought of him. Which was every second after that moment that i saw him. I have to find out who he is. The next day i went looking for him in the forest that os next to the Arendelle town. Where could he be and how could he disappear like that? As i walked it got breezy. Then it got windy. Then i saw him when walked, beautiful ice puddles followed him and melted quickly after he walked. He stopped abruptly and turned around and said "Why are you following me?" then he saw who i was and was shocked. "Sorry i... i was just trying to see who you are" i stuttered as i looked down. When i looked up he was gone. Where did he go? Again! When i got home i went into my room. I was sending out flurries and snowflakes. Then i heard a deep voice. "My name is Jack." I turned on my heel surprised and he was standing there twirling a snowflake in his fingers. "Why are you in here?" "Because i wanted to see who you are." he said. 


	2. The beginning

Elsa's P.O.V I was watching my ceiling fan as i heard Anna and Kristoff giggle in the hall of the castle. When i got up i noticed that I set flurries while she was thinking to myself. "Elsa wanna go to the garden?" Asked Anna. " Yeah sure be right there." When Anna and i made it to the garden we saw Olaf smelling the flowers. " Morning Olaf." Said both Anna and i. " Oh sorry i was just admiring this orange tulip." Happier than ever Olaf said. Both Anna and I giggled. "Well Im glad." Anna was a little distracted. " You ok Anna?" i asked. "Yeah i actually was gonna go find Kristoff." said Anna " mkay well see you at lunch." "ok" replied Anna. Olaf left too so i was all alone. Then out of nowhere i felt a warm breeze. What could this possibly be i thought to myself. Then i saw this man in a hoodie with gorgeous blue eyes walking around the castle. " Who are you?" i asked. no answer. I went to go investigate but when i got there he was gone... Later that day when i went to my room i was watching Kristoff and Anna walk around the castle grounds. I wondered to my self what they were up to and whether or not they are Dating? Who knows. Yet i still thought about the mysterious man i saw earlier

**Hey thanks for reading my first fanfic! More to come soon!**


End file.
